The Good Ol' Ed
"The Good Ol' Ed" is the 14th episode of Season 4 and the 91st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy learns that Ed and Edd are making a Time Capsule to bury all of the Eds' childhood belongings for the upcoming future. The Eds then begin reminiscing on memorable moments from the past. Plot Eddy is busy practicing his shaving when Ed comes in with a bunch of stuff. Eddy states that Ed doesn't see that he's practicing for manhood, though Ed takes the shaver and puts it on his bed. Ed gets Eddy's doll, Eddo, and brings it as well. Then he gets numerous things from Eddy's room. Eddy chases Ed outside and tells him to give back his stuff, and then he notices a box with a note saying, "place memories here." Edd comes in and says that he is late for the time capsule project he is planning out. Edd then pulls out a Canadian squirt gun. Eddy of course remembers it and squirts Ed in the face. Then Edd gets out the hypnotizing wheel. Eddy asks if they remember the time they hypnotized Kevin into a chimp. Ed states that Kevin thought his butt was a peanut before Eddy bites on it. Nazz comes along but then leaves. Eddy asks what they have in store. Ed then comes out dressed as a fad freaker. Edd then gets out the part from the time machine scam. Then a flashback begins. Jimmy and Jonny are in the time capsule listening to Edd's lecture about time travel. Then they go "back in time" to the triassic period. Jimmy sees a fake pterodactyl, and Ed (disguised as a triceratops) jumps onto and destroys the time machine. Jonny considers the moment cool, but Jimmy has had enough and pushes his naive companion out of harm's way. Ed then jumps on Jimmy, who obviously gets maimed while Jonny (along with Ed's disguise) are launched into a t-rex's mouth. Jonny sees Edd was driving the fake dinosaur, and Eddy bangs on the column causing it to come tumbling down. The flashback ends with Edd laughing about the ordeal, though his friends have no idea what he's talking about. Eddy gets out a pitcher and says it's from when Edd had the hiccups for two days, beginning another flashback. The Eds try numerous times to get rid of Edd's hiccups. First Eddy pops a paper bag Edd was using, but it turns out they're still in him. Then Eddy pours water down his throat but it still doesn't work. Ed tries to scare him by going "I am a zombie and I will malice you with a showhorn!" to Double-D's shock as the flashback ends. Ed pulls out a spatula which Eddy states is from when they spray-painted gold jewelry while Edd states it's from when they bartered eggs with Rolf, to which Ed starts yet another flashback. The Eds are making the world's biggest pancake in this flashback. Edd points out that the kids have mistaken the oil for a skating rink. Eddy yells at them to get off, but Ed pours the batter onto the kids. Eddy gets pulled under and gets beaten up as the flashback ends. Eddy claims that Ed made that up, but Ed refuses to believe him. Eddy then whallops Ed with a fish. Edd then asks if he remembers that fish was used to duel with Rolf, but Eddy then chases him to make Edd and Ed stop remembering. Ed then points out the ice pack was when the Eds destroyed Jonny's house. Eddy is furious now, and he wants them to quit breaking up the past. He chases the remaining two around the yard as the episode fades out. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': covered in scratches as he's "shaving" with a disposable razor "Ed! Can't you see I'm practicing for manurity?!" ---- *'Edd': "I wonder what Nazz will remember of us when she's older?" Eddy: "That you looked like an idiot and how could she've let a hunk like me get away." snickers and walks back to the capsule ---- *'Jonny': the dinosaur with Plank "Neato! We've been swallowed alive, buddy!" Edd inside the dinosaur Edd: Nervously "Well, uh, hello, Jonny." thumping from outside the dinosaur by Eddy ---- *'Eddy': hitting Ed with the fish he used to duel Rolf "I hate clip shows!" Edd: Shocked "Eddy! You stop right there, mister!" ice pack on Ed's head "Remember when you used that fish to duel with Rolf?" ---- *'Ed': Edd and opens his mouth, yells to Edd's 'hiccups' "I am a zombie and I will malice you with a shoehorn!" Edd: away from Ed and lands on Eddy, panicking "Malice me with a shoehorn?!" twice all around the room with head breaking through floor ---- *'Eddy': believing the time machine "What are you talking about?" Ed: agreeing with Eddy "Yeah, Double D. An elephant never forgets. But I forget what the elephant remembered." Edd: "You probably just weren't paying attention at time Ed, but I'm sure Eddy remembers." Eddy: a jug "In an another life, windbag." ---- *''a flashback, Edd with the hiccups is blowing into a paper bag'' Edd: "Hiccup! sharpens one of his three hairs with his teeth Oh my." stabs the bag with his sharp hair and sends Edd flying back into a wall Eddy: head appears on-screen next to Edd "There, they're gone." Ed: "Hiccups have left the building, Eddy." Edd: "Hiccup!" switches pop out of the wall Eddy: "Strong hiccups." Ed: Edd over to Eddy "Quick Eddy do something! Double D is gonna-!" Edd: "Hiccup!" Ed: "-explode!" Eddy on Double D and then sits on Eddy covering his ears Eddy: "Ed, you idiot, this ain't gonna get rid of the hiccups!" Edd: "Hiccup!" flies into the ceiling and Eddy bounces off Edd Eddy: "Ow." Trivia *'Goofs': **Ed thought that the ice bag that Edd put on him was from "Rent-a-Ed" where he mentioned that the Eds destroyed Jonny's house, while in reality, it was from "Flea-Bitten Ed" where it was used to try to get rid of Ed's purple hives. **When Edd reminded Eddy of the fish he used to duel Rolf, you can tell it was shown in a different color, rather than the color it was in "Dueling Eds." *'Fourth Wall Breaks': Ed breaks the fourth wall when he is describing the Canadian Squirt Gun by saying "As though it were only second season", since the Canadian Squirt Gun was in the season two episode "Know it All Ed." Also, Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "I hate clip shows!" *This episode has elements of a clip show, where the Eds have many items from past episodes: Eddo from "Sir Ed-a-Lot," the Canadian squirt gun from "Know it All Ed," the Hypnotizing Wheel from "Look Into My Eds," Fad Freaky from "It's Way Ed," the fish from "Dueling Eds," and the ice pack from "Flea-Bitten Ed." In addition, the "flashbacks" the Eds have are done in the form of a clip show. **However, unlike most clip shows, this particular episode does not play scenes from any past episodes shown prior to this episode. *When Ed is in Eddy's flashback trying to scare Edd's hiccups away, he says "I am a zombie, and I'll malice you with a shoehorn!" However, malice is a noun, meaning Ed should have said "I will cause malice," or something to that level. However, let's not forget that this is Ed speaking here, so he often makes a few errors with some words. *The Eds and Nazz are the only people to appear outside of flashbacks in this episode while the kids only appear inside the flashbacks. *Eddy recalls the Rocket Car from "Ready, Set... Ed!" *The remote control from the time machine also controlled the El Mongo Stink Bomb from "Fool on the Ed." *Even though Edd said the Tyrannosaurus didn't live in the Triassic, none of the species seen had evolved yet (except the Pterosaur). The Alamosaurus and Triceratops appeared in the Late Mesozoic era along with the Tyrannosaurus and the Pterosaur was the only creature that was not a dinosaur and appeared during the Triassic during the Early Mesozoic era. In addition, there was a sign seen saying that no mammals were allowed, but mammals had evolved by the start of the Mesozoic. *When Jonny is riding the Triceratops, he exclaims "Twenty-Three Skidoo!", a cry yelled by early twentieth-century policemen when gusts of wind near the Flatiron Building on 23rd Street in New York (hence the name), blew up women's skirts, revealing their legs (which were seldom seen at the time). *When debating when they used the spatula, Eddy mentions the fake jewelry the Eds made in "High Heeled Ed" and Edd mentions them borrowing eggs from Rolf in "Who, What, Where, Ed." *The disco ball and turntable from past episodes appear in this episode. Items in the Capsule Below is a list of some of the more famous items put into the time capsule from previous episodes. *Eddo from "Sir Ed-a-Lot."'' *A Canadian Squirt Gun from "Know it All Ed." *The Fad Freak Suit from "It's Way Ed." *The fish said to be the one Eddy used to duel with Rolf from "Dueling Eds." *The Hypnotizing Wheel from "Look Into My Eds". *Edd's Labeler and his plastic skull. *The remote control for the time machine and El Mongo Stink Bomb from "Fool on the Ed." *The ice bag from "Flea-Bitten Ed." (Ed thought it was from "Rent-A-Ed.") *The pitcher used to cure Edd's hiccups. *The spatula for the giant pancake. Gallery Eddy Shaving.jpg|"Ed! Can't you see I'm practicing for manurity?!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-18h22m02s38.png|The time capsule. Edd-lecure-jpg.jpg|Eddy during Edd's lecture about time capsules. Monkey Edd.jpg|Double D acting like a monkey. Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-23h05m54s20.png|The time machine scam. 507aca1e.jpg|Jonny and Jimmy in the "Time Machine". Rawr!.jpg|"RAWR!" Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-22h55m36s247.png|Wow! A triceratops! Edd jug head.png|Double D in a form of a Jug. Jughead.jpg|Jughead. Edd scare.png|"I AM A ZOMBIE AND I WILL MALICE YOU WITH A SHOEHORN!" Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-16h58m51s118.png|Preparations for the world's biggest pancake. Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-17h00m23s19.png|This cannot end well. Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-17h03m14s174.png|That pancake looks delicious. Prise.jpg|"I got a prize, Eddy!" Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-17h04m18s165.png|Oh snap. Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-17h04m39s15.png|Eddy's giant pancake. Comes with butter, maple syrup, and PAIN. Clipshows.jpg|"I hate clip shows!" Video See Also *Time Capsule *Ed's Dinosaur Park *World's Biggest Pancake Good Ol' Ed Good Ol' Ed